


One Last Time

by slytherinwholocker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwholocker/pseuds/slytherinwholocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's last thoughts in the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

One last time.

That's all I wanted. To see her eyes one last time.

"Look…at…me…" I manage to croak out through my damaged throat.

He responds, and looks me straight in the eyes. My breath catches. They always were so beautiful.

But Harry's eyes were different. Sure, they were the same color as Lily's, but they weren't as carefree and cheery.

No.

His eyes were eyes that had seen too much.

Too much death. Too much hurt. Too much suffering.

I didn't like seeing Lily's eyes like that.

Her eyes were always so… alive.

Harry's were not.

Harry's were the eyes of someone about to willingly walk to their death.

Harry's were the eyes of a hero.

Because that's what he was. Even though I made his life awful, he was a true hero.

That was my last thought as my world slowly faded to black.


End file.
